


The Mysterious Case of Bobby's Missing Clothes

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bobby's closet is a thrift store, Canon Compliant, Crack, I WROTE A SMUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Junhoe probably has a scent fetish, LMAO, M/M, Smut, inspired by the many times Junhoe was caught wearing Bobby's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: Bobby was bummed to find that quite a number of his clothes went missing from his closet. Curious, he went to observe his surrounding to figure out who might have taken them, until he accidentally saw one of the members wearing one of those missing clothes. He went to investigate much further and to find some evidence to catch the culprit red-handed, but what he discovered was way more than the proof he was looking for.





	The Mysterious Case of Bobby's Missing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> \- I WROTE A 4,000+ WORDS SMUT  
> \- AND I WROTE IT FAST  
> \- My brain is fried now, though. 🙃  
> \- As written in the tags, this was inspired by the many times Junhoe was caught wearing something that belonged to Bobby. At this point, he might as well be living in Bobby's closet.  
> \- Sorry for the delay in Chapter 5 of Fools, but I hope it's forgiven with this. 😘  
> \- PS: I didn't create a header image like I usually do for my posts. I got too lazy to sort out the pictures in my phone. Sorry!  
> \- PPS: I haven't done a once-over to check for mistakes (because of how toasted my brain is), so you might find a few. Sorry again!

The first time he noticed his clothes were missing was around two months ago, and it was a total coincidence. He opened his closet with the intention to grab his black sweatshirt, the expensive one that he bought in Hawaii, put it on and go out for lunch with Donghyuk. However, he couldn't find that specific item no matter how many times he searched through the entire content of his closet.  
  
He was bummed and awfully curious of the sweatshirt's whereabout, but he tried to think positively and tell himself that he might have just forgotten to take it out of the laundry basket. Unfortunately, the sweatshirt was not in the laundry basket. It was still nowhere to be found, as if it had completely vanished from the face of the earth.  
  
Bobby couldn't stop and mourn the loss of his black sweatshirt for a long time, because since then more and more articles of clothing went missing from his closet. So far, he had lost two sweatshirts, a jacket, and a couple of tshirts. Almost all of them were old stuff, except for one tshirt that he had just bought a week ago.  
  
It wasn't like he had lost dozens of clothes, no. The loss didn't even leave a noticeable gap in his closet. But still, he was dying to know where his clothes were, who might have taken them, and why.  
  
Of course, he had considered the possibility of his friends borrowing those clothes. He had been paying more attention to what everyone was wearing outside stage costumes. Oddly, he had not found any of his clothes materializing, not even on Donghyuk, whom he had placed as Suspect Number One in his private book of 'Project Finding The Missing Clothes'.  
  
Bobby was close to giving up. He was almost mentally prepared to let go of the clothes he lost, hoping whoever took them treated those clothes well.  
  
But then, earlier this morning, in an odd coincidence, he saw one of his missing clothes appear. It was his oversized grey tshirt, and the person wearing it was none other than Goo Junhoe.  
  
Junhoe didn't seem to notice him staring from afar. The younger looked like he had just woken up, strutting sleepily out of his room heading toward the bathroom, wearing Bobby's tshirt and nothing else but a pair of boxers. Despite the sight nearly giving Bobby a brain seizure, he was also curious if Junhoe was really the culprit he had been looking for all along. All he had to do now was to find out whether the rest of his missing clothes were in Junhoe's room.  
  
(He knew it would be a million times easier if he just went ahead and asked Junhoe. But in terms of speaking to Junhoe, a.k.a the love of his freaking life who had no idea he was the love of his freaking life, it would require a massive amount of strong mentality that Bobby just did not have.)  
  
Bobby had been thinking of the prospects of sneaking into Junhoe's room while the younger was away, but it wasn't until late afternoon that he got the assurance that he could do it. It was, again, a coincidence, but he overheard Junhoe talking to Jinhwan. The mathyung seemed to be asking Junhoe if he wanted to join him for some drinks at a place nearby together with Jinhwan's sister, but Junhoe declined.  
  
"I have an errand to do, Hyung," Bobby heard Junhoe say. "It's, uh, my cousin's birthday soon. I've got to find a present for him."  
  
Bobby made a mental cheer. This was the chance he had been waiting for. Tonight, as soon as Junhoe left, he would sneak into Junhoe' room and see if he could find his missing clothes somewhere in there.

**×××**

  
  
It had been a great plan, one that should have been easy to execute. But then Bobby had accidentally fallen asleep. He woke up with a start, and nearly cried in disappointment when he saw the clock showing twenty minutes past 10 p.m. If Junhoe had been gone, he should have returned already by now.  
  
Bobby got out of his room, knowing he had lost his chance. It was dark in the living room. Donghyuk's door was closed, but he could see light peeking through the thin slit between the door and the floor. Jinhwan's room still looked dark and seemed uninhabited, could he still be hanging out with his sister? And then Bobby turned to check on Junhoe's door. It was very slightly opened, and nothing but a faint yellowish light came through the crack.  
  
Junhoe couldn't possibly still be out on his errand, could he?  
  
It was too intriguing not to check. Bobby's curiosity was nagging him to approach the door, beckoned by that faint yellow light. He could just take a small peek. If Junhoe wasn't there, he could easily proceed with his plan. If Junhoe was there, he could retreat quickly and probably think of another plan for another day.  
  
The next thing he knew, Bobby was already standing right in front of Junhoe's door. At first glance, there seemed to be no one inside, at least not in the center of the room, which was all he could see from the angle he looked in. The yellow light seemed to be coming from the deco lamp Junhoe had on his desk. It was rather quiet...  
  
Until he heard Junhoe moan.  
  
It was almost inaudible, and Bobby wouldn't have heard it had he been standing a little bit further away. It sounded low and a little bit choked up in the beginning, and it ended with a breathy sigh.  
  
Bobby paused on the spot. His heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
Junhoe was home, in his room. Furthermore, he believed Junhoe was currently engaged in a rather private and raunchy business with himself.  
  
Bobby's brain briefly criticized about how careless Junhoe was, leaving the door unlatched and unlocked while he was doing whatever he was doing. But then his curiosity (and maybe just a hint of his unbridled desire) drove him to approach the door and lean a little bit to the side so that the angle of his sight fell right onto the bed. And there on the bed he saw Junhoe, sprawled in nothing more but a long sleeved black sweatshirt.  
  
He quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from gasping. His eyes barely blinked, following the long and very much naked expanse of Junhoe's milky-white legs. Reaching the top of the thighs, he could see Junhoe's hands, half covered by the sleeves of his sweatshirt, seemed to be quite busy moving and doing things that made Bobby open his eyes even wider.  
  
It was mesmerizing, the way Junhoe's hands moved. Long fingers peeked from underneath the sleeves, groping and gripping and rubbing on his cock. Sometimes he went fast, sometimes slow. Going up and down, spreading over and clutching tight.  
  
"Oh, yes..." Junhoe moaned again. "So good, Hyung..."  
  
For the second time Bobby had to make sure he didn't make a sound, despite the shock bubbling in his throat threatening to make itself known.  
  
In his head he was questioning who this 'Hyung' that Junhoe just blurted. It was a little disconcerting, not to mention quite heartbreaking, to know that Junhoe got off to the thought of some 'Hyung'. Could it be Jinhwan? Most likely. The two of them were very close, Bobby would not be too surprised if it turned out Junhoe was feeling things for Jinhwan. Or could it be Yunhyeong? Junhoe bullied Yunhyeong a lot, so it seemed unlikely. But Bobby couldn't be too sure. Or was it Hanbin? No way. They fought too often and they looked like they would rather strangle each other's necks than to be coupled together.  
  
And then Bobby's eyes fell on the design on the side of the black sweatshirt that Junhoe was wearing. Realization instantly hit him like a thunderbolt. It was his sweatshirt. The very first item that he had noticed missing from his closet.  
  
But that couldn't be! Did Junhoe mean him...?  
  
As if on cue, Junhoe's voice vibrated through the air again, sultry, mellow and breathless.  
  
"Mmh... Yes, Bobby-hyung, right there..."  
  
Bobby froze. Hearing his name being said like that nearly made his brain malfunction. Moreover, it came from Junhoe's mouth, in Junhoe's voice. It was unbelievable, but he knew he hadn't heard it wrong.  
  
Unable to stop himself, his eyes fell onto the movements happening on Junhoe's crotch again. Junhoe's left hand was holding onto the base of his cock, while his right one was going up and down the length almost lazily. Bobby bit his lower lip so hard it actually stung, but it was nowhere near effective to tone down the heat that was beginning to burn him from the depth of his belly.  
  
He couldn't help wishing those hands were his. He wanted to touch Junhoe so intimately like that. The longer he stayed where he was, the stronger his desire grew, and soon enough it was taking over him almost entirely. He didn't even know how to fight it.  
  
In the mean time, Junhoe moved his head to the other side, eyes closed in ecstasy. His lips spelled Bobby's name again and again while his hands began moving faster. It was one particular movement where Junhoe gripped the head of his cock and flicked just so. It probably felt too much for him and he keened, pulling his legs up and exposing more parts of him Bobby thought he would never see.  
  
Right then and there, his self control failed. He took one step, and then another, opening the door just a little bit wider so he could slip inside. Junhoe seemed to be too far gone to even realize someone had sneaked into his room and was now standing near his bed.  
  
Bobby didn't know where his courage came from but he stood there and said, "You know, I can probably help you with that."  
  
Junhoe was so startled he gasped aloud and sat up on his bed. He then tried futilely to cover himself with his hands.  
  
"B-Bobby-hyung! What--I'm--why are you--"  
  
"Well, your door was open," he replied. "I sort of, uh, overhear you. And uh, that's my sweatshirt."  
  
In a different situation Bobby would have been a lot more elaborate and comprehensible. At the moment, though, it was already a huge effort just to say simple words.  
  
However, it seemed Junhoe could catch what he was saying. Even in the dim light Bobby could see his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hyung, I'm--this isn't--"  
  
Bobby closed the door (and made sure to lock it), and slowly approached the bed. On the chair right next to the bed, he saw another piece of clothing that belonged to him, his jacket. He grabbed it and turned to Junhoe, who looked like he was trying to shrink his whole frame as small as possible.  
  
"So, uh, my clothes. You're the one who's been stealing them?"  
  
Junhoe lowered his head in response, lip bitten between his teeth.  
  
"Since when?" Bobby asked again, placing the jacket back on the chair.  
  
"Um, two, three months ago? I don't remember," Junhoe answered, still not looking at Bobby. "I'm sorry, Hyung."  
  
Junhoe looked so nervous and guilty and ashamed. His hands were pulling the rim of the sweatshirt as low as it could go, but it was pointless because it still couldn't cover more than halfway down his hips.  
  
Junhoe made such an adorable sight, Bobby was torn between wanting to ravish him senseless and to coo and cuddle him until morning came. But then he remembered how Junhoe had whimpered and moaned his name while touching himself, and Bobby would want nothing else but to make him whimper and moan a whole lot more.  
  
He sat down on Junhoe's bed and, as if it had a mind of its own, his right hand moved toward Junhoe's thigh and slid slowly up. Junhoe gave a surprised gasp, but Bobby didn't stop. He should probably take a moment to consider whether he was crossing too many boundaries right now, but the smooth and pliant skin that trembled very, very slightly under his touch made him throw his caution out of the window.  
  
His hand slid upward a little bit more, closing in on Junhoe's hands that were still trying to cover his crotch. He could feel the warmth pulsing just a couple of inches from his hand and wondered if Junhoe was still hard.  
  
"So you've been wearing my stuff to do this?" Bobby leaned closer until he could see Junhoe's lashes quivering following the movements of his eyes. "Why?"  
  
In such a short distance he could easily feel Junhoe's breathing picking up pace. It took him a few seconds before he responded to Bobby's question.  
  
"They smell like you," he said in an almost-whisper.  
  
Bobby didn't miss the sight of Junhoe's tongue briefly and nervously licking his lips.  
  
"And how does the smell of me make you feel, exactly?"  
  
Bobby could hear the gulping sound coming faintly from Junhoe's throat. He seemed to be having troubles just to form a sentence, while, for some reason, Bobby felt bolder and bolder the closer he was to Junhoe. Amazing, thinking that this kind of recklessness would not have been something he considered possible, hours ago before he walked into Junhoe's room.  
  
"It makes me feel--oh!" Junhoe gasped when Bobby's hand slipped further upward, too dangerously close to what he had been hiding under the sweatshirt and his hands. "It makes me feel hot and--I need--Hyung, what are you doing?"  
  
Bobby leaned to close the gap between his lips and Junhoe's face. He made his way from the cheek toward the lips and, forgetting every last piece of hesitation he had ever had, finally captured Junhoe's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. He couldn't remember how long he had wanted to do this, to kiss Junhoe's luscious lips, and now that he was kissing him, he didn't think he could ever stop.  
  
A soft half-sigh, half-moan escaped Junhoe's mouth and into his mouth, and Bobby knew there was no going back now. After a short while, Bobby pulled back, and he couldn't help but feel absolutely proud of himself when he saw Junhoe gave chase as if he wanted more.  
  
Bobby withdrew, lips and hands and all, but not for long. Under Junhoe's watchful gaze, he climbed up the bed and settled himself between Junhoe's legs. For a second he felt utterly overwhelmed. This looked too similar to the many wet dreams he had ever had involving Junhoe, and he felt briefly afraid that he would wake up any moment now.  
  
But Junhoe was staring at him both expectantly and nervously, and Bobby would be an idiot if he threw away his chance, dream or not a dream. So he grabbed Junhoe's hands and pulled them away from his crotch, and pushed forward until Junhoe was lying on the bed again. He hovered above him, held the younger's hands up on the sides of his head, looked at the beauty that was Junhoe's face, and thanked whatever fate had brought him here in this place and at this moment.  
  
He swooped down for another kiss and was instantly greeted with Junhoe's warm welcome. Lips and tongues meeting and parting over and over again, hands clutching at each other, desire culminating. Moving away from the lips, Bobby then shifted to the side to find the smooth, white skin of Junhoe's neck and began worshipping it as it deserved with his mouth. He sucked and licked down a path toward the shoulder, and bit the skin that wasn't covered by his sweatshirt. Junhoe's hot breath ghosted over his nape as he continued to suck that bitten part, knowing he would very likely leave a mark.  
  
Junhoe's soft moans drove him further and further down the road of no return. When the tightness inside his boxers became too much to handle, he finally ground down his hips against Junhoe's naked ones and was rewarded by a stuttering gasp.  
  
"Aah, B--Bobby-hyung--" Junhoe whimpered, his hands cleching Bobby's hard. It might have hurt, the friction of the cloth of Bobby's boxers against his exposed skin, but he didn't seem to be complaining. On the contrary, he was thrusting his own hips upward, clearly desperate for more of it.  
  
A moment later, Bobby stopped grinding his hips, much to Junhoe's disappointment. It was expressed by the verbal complaint he muttered, "No--don't stop--why--Hyung, please--". The younger was biting his lower lip with the most tempting face Bobby had ever seen, his cock twitched just from looking at the sight.  
  
It wasn't in Bobby's intention to torture either of them, because he was getting just as desperate as Junhoe's seemed to be. With a new urgency, he let go of his hold on Junhoe's hands and sat up. He pulled up the sweatshirt--his sweatshirt!--to uncover more of Junhoe's body, and he looked down to admire the sight presented to him.  
  
Junhoe was not, by far, a modest guy. He walked around naked quite often in the apartment, usually after he took a shower and was making his way from the bathroom to his bedroom. Bobby admitted he had stared at a naked Junhoe quite a number of times, but it had never been in this kind of situation. This view, right now, was as lewd as his imagination could go, and there was no mistaking this atmosphere for anything different.  
  
Junhoe's finely formed abs were heaving along with his chest in quick breaths. Below that, the dark curls of hair and finally, the hard, slightly curved cock that seemed to be begging for attention. The muscles around the groin were quivering, tempting Bobby to touch them, so he did. He ran his fingers along the curve between the lower stomach and the beginning of the thighs, following an imaginary trail down toward the dark patch of hair, and then, finally, onto the hardness jutting in the middle.  
  
Bobby had no time to explore any further, because the next second Junhoe sat up and was instantly all over him. Their mouths collided hungrily, hands roamed wherever they could reach. Bobby could feel Junhoe grabbing his tshirt in a hurry, breaking away from the kiss to pull the tshirt up and off of him. And as soon as his top half was exposed, Bobby was pulled into a tight hold, and then he felt Junhoe nosing into the crook between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"This could have happened sooner if you just told me," Bobby said, tilting his head to allow Junhoe to do whatever he wanted, which included a lot of sniffing and nipping.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to," Junhoe replied, pulling back from Bobby's neck. "I was too ashamed to talk to you."  
  
Bobby looked at Junhoe incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
He couldn't count how many times he had admired the beauty and uniqueness that was Goo Junhoe from afar, wondering if he would ever get the chance to approach him. It was no big secret that Bobby had a crush on Junhoe, the whole world seemed to know by now. He had assumed Junhoe also knew, but that the younger chose to maintain his distance because he didn't feel the same.  
  
Now he found out that they basically had been waiting out on each other. It was so stupid he wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it, except he couldn't, because at the moment there was a hand sneaking into his boxers and groping him mercilessly.  
  
Bobby groaned, lifting his hips up to pull down his boxers. The minute he managed to got them to his thighs, Junhoe pushed him backward until he was lying flat on the bed. It was almost embarrassing to see his cock jutting up from his point of view, but his embarrassment quickly vanished when Junhoe shifted and settled on top of him, their cocks brushing deliciously against each other.  
  
It was all he could do to remind himself to keep breathing, as he watched Junhoe crawl up and position himself on top of him like he himself had done earlier. Junhoe's legs and arms were caging him, and there were just so many body parts--his and Junhoe's--touching, it was maddening.  
  
Their next kiss was nowhere near gentle or careful as Bobby almost bit too deep into Junhoe's lip by accident, but he didn't hear the other complaining. Instead, he heard Junhoe mewling wantonly when his hand reached down between their bodies and caught their cocks in one grip.  
  
There was like liquid heat bubbling inside of him, threatening to overflow and burn everything in its way. It grew hotter following the repeated movements of his hand, rubbing up and down, pressing and flicking. Junhoe began moving his hips, thrusting into Bobby's hand, and really, ain't nobody could tell Bobby at this point that Junhoe did not have flexible joints because, oh boy, those hips could definitely move.  
  
The bed creaked louder the harder they moved, and Bobby briefly wondered if the frame wouldn't crack under their weight. This single bed was never meant to support two people, let alone two people who were doing what they were currently doing.  
  
Pretty soon, Junhoe began chanting "oh, yes" and "more" and sometimes "Bobby-hyung". His pitch was gradually increasing until none of the syllables made sense anymore, and then all Bobby could hear was his quick breathing, could feel it hot against his mouth, neck, shoulder, everywhere. He wasn't feeling all that comprehensible either as his hand, now accompanied by Junhoe's hand, moved faster, slicker with precum. His cock was so hard it actually hurt.  
  
And all of a sudden Junhoe froze, his hands pulling away to clutch at the sheets in a death grip. Even his breathing seemed to stop. That's when Bobby felt the hot rush of Junhoe's release in his hand and on his stomach and most likely on his sweatshirt. He watched Junhoe scrunch his face as if he was in pain. When the wave finally passed, Junhoe all but collapsed, catching his breath, on top of Bobby.  
  
Just when Bobby thought he had to finish by himself, he felt Junhoe's hand slipped back onto his cock, thumb pressing on the head, and he nearly came right then and there.  
  
"Come on, Bobby," Junhoe murmured very close to his ear. "Don't hold back on me."  
  
Bobby couldn't even be bothered that the younger had neglected the honorifics, not when he was so, so close to the edge. Junhoe gave one, two, three more tugs, and he was gone. He was falling down that edge, spasming and crying out all the way down. At the end of it, he was gasping for breath, clutching on Junhoe's shoulders for dear life.  
  
Their lips melded together in a lazy, still breathless kiss, before Junhoe pulled away and practically rolled off of Bobby. It was actually a tight fit, the two of them on Junhoe's small, single sized bed, but Bobby couldn't find it in himself to disapprove.  
  
Once he could breathe almost normally, he sat up. The first thing he noticed was the white stain on the front of his black sweatshirt, which would be completely unmistakable for what it was. He sighed, wondering what sort of detergent would be able to get that off. If the stain remained, well, he was going to have to throw that sweatshirt away, or if Junhoe wanted it he could just give it to him.  
  
"I don't mind you borrowing my clothes," Bobby said to an almost dozing-off Junhoe. "Just please don't use the white shirt with the weird cuffs. It's from my Mom. It's going to be awkward for me to wear that in front of my Mom if you, uh, if you've jerked off in it."  
  
Bobby grinned as Junhoe groaned and covered his face, which was clearly blushing vivid red, with his hands.

 

**× THE END ×**


End file.
